


Green Icing

by Atacama



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Picnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Finale, Public Sex, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atacama/pseuds/Atacama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a kids party. His kids parent, student, kindergarten picnic thing party. But still you can't expect him to behave. There's being hit on by a pair of tits, making his escape, Justin, sex and it rains...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Icing

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting of some very old fic (circa 2007) from LJ to AO3. Sorry to spam and I apologise in advance for the errors of a younger writer.

~*~*~*~*~

“Brian, aren’t we far enough away from the car and pavilion already? It's going to rain soon.”

“Justin, those were picnic tables with… fire… pit things and many other children that are not Gus… loud ones… and desserts with pink and green icing and did you not see the cake?” 

When Justin does nothing to demonstrate the immense amount of sympathy he has for Brian after having suffered through this anguish, he sighs, “And I wouldn’t want to traumatise the poor tykes.”

Justin freezes, “Is this what this is?” He demands, gesturing around him at the Pittsburgh wilderness. “You, dragging me out here so you can fuck me out from under the ear shot of all the kids?”

“Um… actually no. It has more to do with my in-suppressible need to kill or swear loudly at that red head. But now that you mention it… that is not a bad idea.” Brian looks around for a good patch of grass to push Justin onto, or a tree strong enough to stand a force nine fuck. He;s feeling… decidedly irritated.

Justin frowns, “Brian, I don’t think Nick’s dad is gay.”

Brian’n keeps walking dragging Justin along behind him. “Sadly, I actually agree with you. Even though I’m pretty sure I'd be capable of changing his mind. I talking about the other red head.” 

Justin’s nose wrinkles and he shakes his head thoughtfully. “Nick’s dad was the only red head.” He decides

“Justin,” Brian sounds frustrated, “Red heads don’t all have to be male. Don’t be obtuse.”

Justin’s eyes widen exaggeratedly, “There were people that weren’t male present at a parent, student, kindergarten picnic thing?” He gasps. “No! How did I not notice this? Better question, why the fuck did you?” Justin asks pointedly.

“She kept touching my arm and trying to sympathise with my plight. How was I supposed to miss that? And her breasts… Martians couldn’t avoid those. She spoke in exclamation marks. It's annoying not to mention…”

Justin interrupts, “What plight? I thought you were perfect.”

Brian frowns, “I am, but I suppose perfection can be tampered with when my wife, leaves me after having fallen in love with another woman.” 

Justin stumbles to a stop, for once left kind of speechless. “Then who the fuck am I?”

Turning to look at him, Brian shrugs, “My nephew, the babysitter, Lindsey’s kid brother… adopted… who the fuck knows?”

“And you called me obtuse?” Justin says sarcastically. He turns and notices their surroundings for the first time. A clearing with a single table obviously meant for those happy campers who hope for a more solitary lunch. No wandering parents and no one playing hide and seek. He can’t even hear the noise of the occasional screaming child. They were quite alone. He smiles to himself and turns his attention back to Brian.

Brian continues, “Yes well straight women… who can even claim to understand them. They either want to be us… or convert us.”

“Us… as in **you** or us as in all gay men in general?” Justin asks seriously trying to keep a straight face.

Brian’s pointed look makes it clear to Justin who it is that he thinks is so irresistible to straight women. “I hate this shit. I exist only by extension of my kid’s name. Gus’s Dad! That’s it! Nothing else!”

“Well, don’t be so hard on yourself… you forgot you’re also – a single divorcee Dad, and obviously sexually deprived, what with being straight and all, not to mention fresh meat.”

Brian looks at Justin seriously, “I am not and will never be that cliché.”

“Too late.” Justin grimaces, smiling innocently. “Forgive me for my role in it but…” 

Brian pushes him back until the back of his thighs hit something low and raises a brow. 

Justin just smiles and continues to talk. “Hi, I must be your mid life crisis, or the young secretary you're having an affair and cheating on your wife with, or… hey I could be your Boy toy that’s a good guess, or how about…” Brian shuts him up with a brutal kiss that leaves Justin with bruised lips, panting for more and better yet – completely incapable of speech.

Barely pulling back Brian mutters into his mouth, “Don’t piss me off, right now Justin. Or I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Clutching at Justin’s hips, Brian lifts him up until he is sat on the edge of the picnic table, he had backed them up against, Brian latches on to Justin’s swollen, pink lips again.

Justin’s arms curve round Brian’s neck and pull his body in closer, “Please.” He nips at Brian’s full lower lip and tries to kiss him but Brian pulls back.

“Please what?”

Shrugging and smiling in that innocent way he has, which was usually immediately proceeded by a lot of not so innocent activities, Justin says, “Be irresponsible.”

Brian laughs and shakes his head. His hand curving around Justin’s neck, the tip of his thumb hooking into that hollow under the chin that demands Justin’s complete compliance. He can feel Justin’s pulse quicken under the palm of his hand.

Justin has no choice but to look back steadily into Brian’s face. It’s such a turn on to know that if he moves his head, if he tries to free himself, if he does anything that Brian doesn’t want him to do, that… well he can’t. To be in Brian’s control, to be held down by him, unable to do what he wants, or breathe properly it drives Justin nuts and it makes him so hard. He swallows and feels the pressure round his neck tighten. He moans and Brian bows his head to lick over his lips.

Brian moves his other hand to cover Justin’s crotch, just pressure, a presence to be felt, there, but not quite there where Justin wants him, there. 

“Open!” Brian commands and Justin spreads his legs. 

Shaking his head, Brian taps his fingers under Justin’s chin. Justin whimpers as he forces his mouth open, the pressure increasing against his oesophagus. Brian’s tongue dips into his mouth and Justin moans and tries to kiss him back, sloppily.

Suddenly he feels himself get wet and not in the place he usually feels any kind of wetness during normal foreplay. He blinks, confused and his eyes dart around as Brian’s tongue explores the inside of his mouth. Brian pulls back annoyed that he has lost Justin’s complete attention.

Not letting go of his throat Brian pushes Justin onto his back. The suddenness of the movement make Justin gasp and his hands reach out to steady himself as the world tilts abruptly. Justin ends up flat on his back, his hands clutching at the material of Brian’s shirt giving him some measure of control… or at least the illusion of it.

Brian looms over him, stroking more insistently over the material that covers Justin’s crotch. Looking up at him Justin has the opportunity to compare him to the darkening clouds overhead. The tense pressure that he can feel surrounding him and in him, the air thick with heat and need and heavy with moisture and passion. He can feel the raindrops that had landed on his arm slowly drip down towards his elbow, making him shiver.

Raising both his arms to curl his fingers around Brian’s wrist Justin pulls, testing his strength. Brain’s hand remain steady and unmoving around his neck. Justin’s ass, resting on the very edge of the table and he can feel the heat from Brian’s body where his ass is pressed against Brian’s crotch. Brian’s hard.

Brian begins to unbutton and unzip Justin’s trousers pulling them down so that his cock springs free. “No underwear?” 

Justin shakes his head wordlessly and thrusts his hips into Brian’s exploring fingers. 

Grinning appreciatively, Brian lets go of Justin’s throat, quite certain now that Justin is incapable of struggle or even talking himself out of the good fucking that he’s about to have. Raindrops start falling, light and sporadic.

“Brian, it's gonna rain. Fuck me quickly and maybe we can avoid getting wet.” Justin’s voice is low and husky, appealing, tempting.

“No! I want you wet.” Brian curls his fingers around Justin’s length and starts to tug leisurely. 

“Brian, please!” 

He raises a hand to Justin’s mouth and gives him two fingers to suck on with the added bonus of shutting him up for a while. Justin needs to save up his begging and pleading for when Brian’s cock is up his ass. Removing his fingers once they are sufficiently coated Brian lowers Justin’s trousers a bit further so that he can have better access to his ass. Taunting and teasing, he rubs his fingers round Justin’s entrance without pressing inside. He watches as Justin’s eyes begin to glaze over with need. His hand continues to stroke up his shaft but he avoids the sensitive head that would enhance Justin’s need for immediate release.

When Justin seems to give in and just accept a long pointless jerking off session, Brian thrusts his two fingers into his ass hard and fast making Justin jolt away from him and his eyes fly open with surprise and renewed lust.

Twisting his fingers round, stretching Justin out and watching as come starts to bubble up from the slit of Justin’s cock. Brian bends forward and sucks hard on the head.   
Justin’s hips jerk up and he moans, his ass tightening around Brian’s insistent fingers. Pulled his fingers out, Brian begins to hurry, his need and desire hitting him all at once and becoming more desperate.

Brian lifts both of Justin’s legs up until his feet are flat on the edge of the table. He concentrates on unlacing one of Justin’s dirty old trainers and contemplates throwing it onto the ground but reconsiders when he looked up and sees the dark clouds above. Justin would bitch and moan if he made him walk back with a wet and squelchy shoe. He puts it on the bench under the picnic table and starts to pull at one of the legs of Justin’s jeans, leaving it free and the second leg bunched up around Justin’s ankle.

He watches out of the corner of his eye as Justin’s hand creeps down his abdomen and begins to stroke his cock hurriedly, as if hoping to get off before Brian notices. He grins ruefully and keeps an eye on the boy’s balls. He grabs the lube out of his pocket and begins to loosen his own belt, tugging his dark Armani jeans down to just below his ass. Snagging a lubed condom out of his pocket, he slicks it on, and aligns himself to Justin’s hole, but doesn’t thrust in.

“Justin!” Brian warns and watches as Justin’s head jerks up and their eyes meet. Justin lets go of his dick and pushes his hips down hopping to coax Brian’s cock into his ass.

“Now! Brian, now… I want you now.” Brian moves his hips back and quickly opens the packed of lube, squirting it directly on to Justin’s ass. He presses one, then two fingers in quickly and then, drawing out, he cleans his fingers on Justin’s jeans. Justin doesn’t notice. 

He moves his hips back into position, and starts to press in. He can feel Justin’s hole open and spread out to take him but he stops before the head of his cock fully enters him. Justin moans and shifts down again but Brian grabs onto his waist and holds him still. 

Justin can feel drops of water begin to land on him and slowly drip down over his body. It feels like cold wet hands stroking his nerve endings. The duelling sensations of something cold making him so hot and the freedom of fucking outside during the middle of the day and the pressure of Brian’s hot cock against his opening makes him need in a way that he hasn’t for… since last time. He tries to push down again already exasperated with this nearly, almost, but not quite pleasure thing that Brian is playing with.

“So impatient. I should make you wait… just because I can.” The rain starts falling steadily. The light drops that they had felt earlier had not been sufficient warning of the strength of the coming summer storm. 

Justin has his fingers in his hair, tugging at the strands mindlessly as he tries to force Brian’s cock to get into him but Brian is taking his fucking time. Justin watches as Brian tilts his face up, eyes closed to feel the rain wash over his skin. His long neck stretched, exposed and Justin tries to reach out to pull him down so he can suck on the pulse in Brian’s neck. 

Brian hears Justin whimper and turns back to the matters at hand. Looking down at Justin stretched out for him, waiting for the thrust that will bring him in, bring him his pleasure. Brian grins and pushes in slightly, then pulls back again and Justin’s grunt of frustration makes him do it again and again, never entering him, only torturing.

In that moment it starts to really rain and Brian watches as Justin’s white t-shirt gets wetter and begins to stick and mould to his skin. Unable to wait any longer Brian pushes his hips forward and forces himself into Justin, strong and steady. 

Justin raises his naked leg and curls it around Brian’s hip pulling him in closer, groaning. His other leg, jeans still hanging off of his ankle press down on the picnic bench underneath him as he lifts his ass up and Brian slides in further and deeper inside of him. 

Brian groans as Justin’s tight ass opens to him. “Jesus! There is nothing better than watching your ass swallow my cock.” He waits for Justin to adjust to his size, “You’re so tight. I never think you can take all of me… all of anything I ever stuff in your tight little hole.” He begins to thrust slowly in and out, “But you love getting your ass fucked by anything, by me. The feeling, as it stretches open, the feeling of being so full of me. God it drives you crazy. Doesn’t it?”

Justin’s head arches back as he feels Brian enter him again, harder this time and the feeling of being so full buzzes through him. “Yes, God yes. I love it so much, too much.” He feels high and soo good… soo good. Slowly Brian begins to withdraw, then slide in steadily and then… again harder and harder until he can feel his ass sting. He knows that he’ll feel this brutal pounding for hours after its finished. His cock gets even harder with that thought. Every time Brian hits his prostate, fire and heat flare through his body making him feel numb and too much at the same time.

Justin focusses his gaze on Brian and slowly moves his hand down to where Brian is entering his body. “I love the feeling of you, when you move inside me.” He pants. He has to make sure that Brian knows that… that this is everything… God there is nothing better than this.

Brian’s hips snap up hard against his ass again and Justin covers his eyes with his hands. Brian keeps one hand on Justin’s hip, angling him up to take him and making sure that Justin’s body doesn’t move on the rough wooden table with the force of his thrusts. His other hand begins to trace patterns on Justin’s chest.

Brian bends forward and latches his mouth around the dark round smudge, which indicates the position of Justin’s nipple. Biting down, he sucks on the wet material. His hips continue to drive into Justin’s ass and he can feel Justin getting close. He can tell by the meaningless words that Justin mumbles and pleads with. He stops his determined assault and starts to rotate his hips so that his cock strokes passed Justin’s prostate repeatedly but doesn’t hit it hard in the way he knows Justin needs to get off.

Crying out, Justin feels himself move away from the climax he had been about to reach. His body calms down and he opens his eyes to look up at Brian. He looks like he had been crying, his eyes all bleary and unfocused, barely open to protect them from the rain. He moves his hand towards his cock so that he can stroke himself to make up for the loss of Brian’s steady pounding. 

But Brian stops him, laces their fingers together and then pins their entwined hands to the table besides Justin’s head. Brian bends over him and begins to slowly thrust into him again. The speed and force of Brian’s cock driving into him increases and Justin can feel his body race towards completion. He can’t wait much longer and he begin’s to mindlessly beg for him, beg for anything, beg for this to be it. He’s sure that if Brian stops again his cock will explode and he’ll die a painful and unsatisfied death.

Brian fees his balls begin to tighten and knows he doesn't have the stamina right now to continue to torture Justin. Bringing his hand down along Justin’s torso, his fingers curled around Justin hard, red, weeping cock and he begins to jerk him off.

Justin’s world tilts and he can feel heat gather itself at the base of his spine. His balls tighten painfully and he opens his mouth as Brian’s name spills from his lips repetitively. His brain shatters and a kaleidoscope of colours explode behind his eyes as he shudders his completion. Come shoots out of his dick coating his wet chest and absorbs into his t-shirt. The rain quickly washes the rest of it away.

Brian continues to thrust into him erratically until he shoots into Justin’s ass, groaning and collapsing on to Justin’s chest.

Justin, keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the drops of rain that continue to fall on his face. He licks his lips trying to catch some of the moisture until Brian surges forward and catches his tongue, sucking it into his mouth. 

The rain begins to slow down while they recuperate, until it eases up completely.

Finally Brian lifts up and pulls himself out of Justin. The accompanying hiss makes him stroke his fingers over Justin’s hole to quickly check that he’s okay. Justin’s sigh of content, seem to indicate that he is. 

Brian smiles and begins to dress himself. Justin doesn’t move.

“You just fucked me on a picnic table at your four year olds end of year kindergarten summer tea party thing.”

“So?” 

“I was just saying it out loud… trying to absorb the fact.”

“Justin you aren’t focusing on the important part of the sentence – I just fucked you! – who cares where or when it was.”

“Oh, right. I noticed… you know, the orgasm. It was nice.” Justin stated dreamily.

Brian rolls his eyes and holds out his arm to help Justin up. Justin eyes the hand in bleary-eyed confusion then stares up at him questioningly. Sighing, resigned, Brian starts to help Justin dress himself, although he draws the line at tying his shoelaces. When Justin seems vaguely presentable again Brian grabs onto his forearms and pulls him up, into a seated position, then down off the table. They begin to walk back towards the party.

They approach the big wooden pavilion, where it seems everyone had retreated during the sudden storm. The children are already freeing themselves from the strong clutches of worried mothers and have begun to play in the puddles. Hearing the shrieking wail of a little girl who’s slipped and whose pink dress is now… not so pink, Brian turns around and away quite prepared to get into the car and drive away immediately. Unfortunately, he is too slow because his gaze is drawn to the fast approaching floating tits of the women who had kept hitting on him all afternoon.

She looks up at him smiling, in that huge fake bland sort of way, “Gus’s Dad! Did you get caught in the rain with your…?” her eyes shift over to where Justin is standing just slightly behind him, trying to twist the excess water from the bottom of his t-shirt, and waits for confirmation as to precisely which meaningless role it is that Justin has in his life.

Brian sighs, annoyed. Then glancing over his shoulder to where Justin is now standing stiffly, he grins wickedly at him and turns back to face the… woman. 

“Fuck-buddy, lover, boyfriend, partner… yes, actually we did get caught in the rain. It's amazing how unbelievable, gut wrenching sex and multiple orgasms…” 

Justin snorts and crosses his arms over his chest. Brian looks at him sharply daring him to refute that comment with a sinister smile, a promise of punishments to come if he does. Justin raises an eyebrow and waits for Brian to continue. 

“…can distract you from a little thing like rain. Why, on the way back I nearly had to force the babysitter to the ground and have my way with him again just because his shirt was all wet and see-through and stuck to his chest and I could see his hard, dark nipples… But the boy was shivering and I know I shouldn’t abuse and take advantage of the hired help. I only hire male secretaries you know… they are always so willing to give a helping hand.” Brian’s accompanying, lewd hand gesture does not allow for misunderstandings.

Red head’s large bulging eyes widen, she gasps and places a carefully manicured hand over her painted mouth, backing away and then hurrying off muttering about disgusting homosexual, crude, pretty men, who are already taken.

“You made me sound like a slut.” Justin frowned.

“You **are** a slut.” Justin opens his mouth to argue, but Brian interrupts and points over his shoulder. “I just fucked you on a picnic table at my four year olds, end of year kindergarten summer tea party thing… you were begging for it. Wasn’t it you who mentioned that? And don’t argue about the begging and pleading and the incoherent mind numbing pleasure…” Justin’s mouth clicks firmly shut, “I heard you. I know you.”

“But I feel like a slut three times over. Not only do you have a slut for a partner, but one for a babysitter, and a male secretary. That’s like three peoples worth of slut.”

“That makes sense. The reason I keep you around is cause you’re three times the slut anyone else can be. See we match… how married of us.” He returns sarcastically. “Now go find Lindsey so that you can tell her we’re leaving… because we need to dry ourselves and then I'm taking you back to the loft, where I will oh so kindly strip you of your wet garments and then proceed to fuck you into oblivion… again.”

Justin starts walking backwards, “How gracious of you and all out of the goodness of your own heart, I suppose? I shall do just as you say and scurry off to do your bidding.” 

Rolling his eyes, Justin turns and strolls off leisurely to get one of those cup cakes that Brian had mentioned earlier. Who gives a fuck if they have green Shrek icing… and as payback he’ll make sure that Brian eats some too – from his lips to God’s… well, Brian’s mouth actually.


End file.
